


Cherries and Cream

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [75]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Foreplay, Licking, Teasing, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Goodness, what are you doing down there?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherries and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Red/Snow - licking.

“Goodness, what are you doing down there?” Snow giggled.  She was propped up against the headboard, long hair mussed and wild, cheeks rosy.

Red glanced up from her ministrations, grinning wickedly.  “You taste so good.  This is my favorite spot, though.”  She nipped at the baby-soft skin of Snow’s thigh, the inner, sensitive area where her legs met.  When Snow jumped a little, she laved her tongue over the small mark, soothing it with warm, broad strokes.  Snow’s thighs and stomach were already damp from Red’s roving, curious mouth.

“I taste good?” Snow closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling.

“Like cherries and cream,” Red murmured, licking gently closer and closer to Snow’s sex.  “Like something new every time.”  Her breath was hot and quick, making Snow’s stomach clench with anticipation.

“It’s always an adventure with you, Red,” Snow sighed, sinking back into the pillows with a grin and spreading her legs further, allowing Red to taste whatever she wanted.


End file.
